NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, and more so, Wrestlemania is to the WWE, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Fully Loaded, Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. =Dates & Venues= =SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion= The first flagship CPV took place May 1-6, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, is has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. The official theme songs of the event were "My Way" by Limp Bizkit and *'"St. Anger" by Metallica'. Results DAY 1 *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Foxxy Love, Kiva, and Rikku' :*Winner faces Ami Mizuno on Day 2 for the Rumble Roses title. :*Aerith pinned Rikku. *'Terry Tate defeated Courtney Cate to win the Hardcore Championship' :*Terry tackled Courtney through a table. *'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Team Megas XLR (Coop & Jamie) to retain the Tag Team championship' :*Reno pinned Coop. DAY 2 *'Ami Mizuno defeated Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*Ami transformed into Dark Mercury, in the middle of the match. *Triple Threat "Battle of the Divas" Match: Ashlee Simpson defeated Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan :*Ashlee pinned Lindsey. :*At the time, Ashlee Simpson was not signed with NGW, as she was part of ROW's Dumb Enough competition before she was voted out. *"Senshi Gimmick Match": Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated Sailor Venus & Sailor Mars to win the Women's Tag Team Championship :*Usagi pinned Minako. :*"Senshi Gimmick Match" is a Tornado Tag Hardcore Match, but participants are required to be in "Senshi Form". Only Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei can do this. DAY 3 *Hell In A Cell: Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife DAY 4 *Iron Woman Match: Womens champion Dark Mercury and Rinoa Heartilly fought to a TIE (6-6) ''' :*CEO Fredrick declared a "Sudden Death" after seeing this end at a tie. Ami pinned Rinoa to retain. ''DAY 5'' *"Bloody Cell Match": '''Tommy Vercetti defeated Claude "Speed" Houser and Carl Johnson :*"Bloody Cell" is a Hell in a Cell match with First Blood Only rules. :*Vercetti bloodied C.J. with a lead pipe. *'James Bond defeated Duke Nukem' FINAL DAY *TLC Match for the Rights to Rinoa Hartilly: Squall Leonheart defeated Tidus :*Winner keeps his job and will have Rinoa in his corner, while the loser will be fired. :*Rinoa double-crossed Tidus, helping Squall win. *'Jet Li defeated Monty Brown to win the World Championship' :*The Unleashed reference was involved as the neckbrace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around and won the title in fashion. :*Monty helped the crowd applaud the new champion after the match. Interesting Facts *This is the only NGW CPV that took place overseas *J-Pop singer Camui Gackt sang the Japanese national anthem at the beginning of the event. *This is the first NGW CPV to have 2 Hell in a Cell matches *This is the only event in NGW history where all 5 Senshi are in their Sailor uniforms. *On Day 3, Jill Valentine was appointed Lt. Commissioner by Commissioner Theo Clardy with the help of the fans vote, prior to the event. *'Metallica' performed at the start of Day 3 while AC/DC performed, from Canada, later that night. *At first, it was going to be a a One Day event, but criticism from people changed it to a Multi-Day Click-Per-Vew. *This SuperBrawl was done with only ONE game (WWE Day of Reckoning) =SuperBrawl 2= The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11-16, 2006. This CPV also featured interbrand matches featuring CCW & NoDQ CAW. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes. The official theme songs of the event were "Slither" by Velvet Revolver and "Old School Hollywood" by System Of A Down. This event was sponsored by Rumble Roses XX. Results DAY 1 *'Tifa Lockhart defeated Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets, and Holly Marie Combs' :*Winner faces Ami Mizuno for the Rumble Roses title on Day 5. :*Tifa pinned Morgan. *'Brock Samson defeated Terry Tate to win the Hardcore Championship' :*The Hardcore title changed hands from Brock to Barrett Wallace to Irvine Kinneas. *Inter-Gender Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Rinoa Heartilly defeated James Bond, The Sess and X-Tina Aguilera DAY 2 *Tag Turmoil: Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee Simpson & [Jessica Simpson) to win the Women's Tag Team Championship :*Makoto pinned Ashlee. *'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to retain the Tag Team championship' :*Courtney pinned Reno. *'Amanda defeated Hillary Duff to retain the CCW Women's Championship' :*This is a rematch from the CCW mega event Starrcade 2006. :*This is the only time that a title from another CAW fed was contested in an NGW event. *"Mr. Dream's Boxing Invitational": Mr. Dream defeated Little Mac (K.O. in the 4th Round) :*Mr. Dream sent an open challenge for a 5-Round Boxing Match, which Little Mac accepted. DAY 3 *'Freddy Krueger defeated Mr. Clean, Link and Superman' :*Freddy made Mr. Clean submit to the Iron Claw.. ::*'Aquaman defeated Freddy Krueger in "Freddy's World" (Hell In A Cell)' :::*Both matches involve all five Class of 2006 CAW Hall of Famers :::*This is the first year to have a multi-league CAW Hall of Fame. DAY 4 *"Highway to Hell Series" (NODQ, Hell in a Cell, Final Destination): Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife (2-1) to retain the International Championship :*This was Cloud Strife's last NGW match. DAY 5 *'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami, but Tifa's retaliation gave Ami enough time to come back and win. *'Lindsay Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' :*Lindsey's entrance was a clip from Robot Chicken where she is parodied as The Highlander. *TLC "Winner-Take-All" Match: Theo Clardy defeated Jill Valentine :*Winner takes control of NGW. If Jill loses, she's fired from the company. :*'Ami Mizuno' attacked Jill and helped Theo win. FINAL DAY *30 Min. Iron Woman Match (guest referee Danica Patrick): Dark Mercury defeated Ashlee Simpson (4-3) to retain the Women's Championship :*After the match, Ashlee attacked Danica for her loss but she retaliated with a Mercury Stunner. :*The Women's title match is pushed to Co-Main Event status, due to the popularity of the title and it's holder, Ami Mizuno. :*This match was praised the most out of the whole event by fans at CAW Underground. *'Tommy Vercetti defeated Duke Nukem to win the World Championship' :*Duke Nukem's entrance was over 3 minutes long, wearing orange-colored gown and crown--due to his famous "Hail to the King, Baby!" line he used in the Duke Nukem video game series. Interesting Facts *This is the first year to have eight championships being put on-the-line. *This is the first time that TWO GAMES were used to make the event. (WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006) *The Opening Ceremony & Opening Pyro was redone using the footage from WWE WrestleMania 21. *This is first NGW CPV to have 2 Ladder matches. *This is the first SuperBrawl that involved "Faction vs Faction", as The O.C. was the first multi-league faction to invade NGW. The O.C.' members include--at the time--'''Duke Nukem, Jill Valentine, Hillary Duff, Mr. Dream, Terry Tate, Courtney Cate, Ashlee Simpson,' and Jessica Simpson. *This, along with SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. =SuperBrawl 3= Released on July 7th, 2007, as a "3 days-in-1 day" package from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome (WWE Day of Reckoning) & Reliant Stadium (WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007), contained 13 exciting matches--five in the Astrodome, eight in the Reliant Stadium. This was aired on June 15-17, 2007, but the event was delayed due to commentary issues. The total length of event is over 7 Hours and 4 Minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. The official theme songs of the event were "Lies (aka QWERTY)" by Linkin Park, "The Power" by H-Bloxx & "Almost Unreal" by Roxette. This event was sponsored by Halo 3. Results DAY 1: *'Britney Spears defeated Rinoa Heartilly (DOR)' :*This was Britney's last CPV appearance. *Womens Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Makoto Kino defeated Lara Croft, Christina Aguilera and Dixie Clemets (DOR) *'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Brock Samson & Duke Nukem to win the Tag Team championship (SVR)' :*Reno pinned Nukem. :*This is the first SuperBrawl that the NGW Tag Team titles changed hands. *'April O'Neil defeated Danica Patrick (DOR)' :*Danica wants to takes her frustrations on an opponent, which April answered. :*This was April's debut match. DAY 2: *Mens Money in the Bank Ladder Match: The Big Show defeated Dark Prince, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, Jet Li and Tommy Vercetti (SVR) :*This is The Big Show's last CPV appearance. *'Courtney Cate defeated |Terry Tate to win the International Championship (SVR)' :*Courtnet low blowed Terry. *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Holly Marie Combs to retain the Rumble Roses Championship (DOR)' :*Aerith used Holly's Witches Brew finisher through a table. *Last Man Standing: Theo Clardy defeated Fredrick James Francis (SVR) :*If Fredrick loses, he must disband the Corporate Ministry, forever. :*Theo KO'd Fredrick afte htting him on the head with the steel steps. FINAL DAY: *'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson) defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh to win the Women's Tag Team Championship (SVR)' :*Ashlee pinned Michiru. *'Lita defeated Lara Croft to win the Internet Vixen's Championship (DOR)' *'Jet Li defeated Carl Brutananadilewski to win the Hardcore Championship (SVR)' :*This is the last match of Hardcore Frenzy. :*This is the first time that Carl & Jet Li faced each other since the first episode of WarZone. *'Yuna defeated Mistress Rikku to win the Women's Championship (SVR)' :*After the match, Yuna convinced Rikku to come back to being friends. :*This is the last time we see Rikku's "Mistress" persona. :*This is the first SuperBrawl that the Womens title changed hands. *30 Min. Iron Woman Match: Tifa Lockhart defeated Dark Mercury (5-4) (DOR) :*'The Turks' confronted Ami after the match, but she attacked them. :*This marks the end of Ami Mizuno's SuperBrawl winning streak. *'Sephiroth defeated James Bond and Kurt Angle to retain the World Championship (SVR)' :*Sephiroth pinned Angle. :*A masked man attacked Sephiroth after the match. :*This is the first SuperBrawl that the World title was retained. Hardcore Frenzy : Interesting Facts *This was released on "Lucky Day", 07-07-07 *This is the first NGW CPV that took place in two stadiums in one city. *To date, this is the longest CAW event in history. *Attendance Records for both stadiums were broken for one event (73,321 for the Reliant Stadium, 68,021 for the Reliant Astrodome, 131,342 combined stadiums total). *Former Slam N Jam wrestlers James Bond, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, & Tommy Vercetti were inducted into the CAW Hall of Fame on Day 2. *Due to the Corporate Ministry Storyline, a replacement commentator was suppose to occur until Final Day, but none would want to participate, making Fredrick do the job, and keeping the storyline at the same time. *This is the second SuperBrawl in a row containing the "Faction vs Faction"--'The Corporate Ministry', lead by CEO Fredrick J. Francis, against The People's Alliance, led by Commissioner Theo Clardy. *Footage of WWE WrestleMania XX (for the pyro of the Reliant Astrodome) and WWE WrestleMania 22 (for Opening Ceremonies and Pyro for the Reliant Stadium) were used. *This is the first time that the recap video didn't show the credits during the video. *''Six Hardcore Title changes'' occured during the Hardcore Frenzy. *This is the first SuperBrawl without a Hell in a Cell match. =SuperBrawl IV= To air Spring 2008, the fourth annual event will take place from the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona.